Silver and Gold
by Lady Persephone
Summary: It was happening. The moment I have been dreaming about for so long. I have always imagined what the circumstances would be... where we would be...if it would ever be. His lips pressed gently against mine. Holiday oneshot InuKag


**Fluffy, holiday oriented one-shot. :) Hope you enjoy and happy holidays!**

**Disclaimer: nope. don't own it.**

**

* * *

**

**Silver and Gold**

**By Persephone**

_It was happening. The moment I have been dreaming about for so long. I have always imagined what the circumstances would be - where we would be - if it would ever be._

_His lips pressed gently against mine._

"InuYasha look!" A head of long silver hair turned to where his companion had been standing. However, she was nowhere to be seen. The kitchen was deserted. A clang from the back door and excited giggling from outside could be heard inside. "Quick!" Rolling his eyes and huffing, InuYasha followed Kagome outside. He could have snorted and ridiculed her for being so childish, but something about the way she twirled around and around with her arms held out wide was so endearing, innocent... almost enchanting. A small smile played on the edge of his mouth as he watched her. "Look, look at the snow!" Small white flakes drifted lazily down from the cloudy grey sky, riding on the wintry wind. A thin layer of white had already blanketed the frozen earth.

"What are you doing?" She looked slightly ridiculous, stretching out her arms and sticking out her tongue.

She looked appalled. "I'm catching snowflakes on my tongue!" He raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Don't tell me you've never done it before!" He shrugged and frowned. It seemed like such a pointless thing to do. Kagome jogged over to him and tugged him into the yard. "Try it!" She encouraged enthusiastically, once again sticking out her tongue. InuYasha stared at her

for a moment. What was the point? "C'mon it's fun I promise!"

She looked at him hopefully with those big brown eyes. He sighed. What was the harm? Reluctantly, he stuck his tongue out to the sky. She laughed excitedly and joined him. They were silent for a moment, simply enjoying each other's company. "I caught one!" She tugged on his sleeve and giggled. "Now I need to show you something else!"

He glanced at her curiously with a glint of suspicion in his eyes. "What?"

"This!" She gave a hard yank of his haori and sent them both tumbling to the ground. A soft coat of snow cushioned their fall. "We're gonna make snow angels!" He stared at her incredulously as she fanned her arms and legs. She turned over to face him. "Your hair matches the snow."

He didn't say anything and she smiled. Christmas carols floated out from the kitchen window. "Oh this is my favorite song!" A cheerful melody filled the air and Kagome sang along quietly.

_Silver, silver and gold_

_Silver and gold, silver and gold_

_Ev'ryone wishes for silver and gold_

_How do you measure its worth?_

_Just by the pleasure it gives here on earth._

_Silver and gold, silver and gold_

She stopped and stared at him for a moment. "It's like they're singing about you." She touched his hair softly. "Silver..." Her eyes locked with his. "and gold."

The honesty in the depths of her chocolate orbs seemed to enchant him but he made himself look away. "Keh, you're so dumb sometimes."

She ignored his insult and smiled. "We should get inside...it's getting chilly." She lifted herself up from the ground and patted the snow off her backside.

He picked himself up slowly and watched her open the door. He turned his eyes to the sky and sighed. "Except no one wishes for silver and gold." He whispered softly.

"I do." A small voice surprised him. A stain of pink spread across her cheek and she refused to meet his eyes. He stared at her in wonder. She had waited by the door for him.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"What is that?" He asked, pointing above her head.

The pink stain immediately deepened. "It's mistletoe, InuYasha."

"Why is it there?"

W-well it's tradition for people to kiss under the mistletoe." She looked away. "Well? Are you coming inside?"

He walked to her until he could hear her heart beat rapidly against her chest and feel her breath on his neck. "I wouldn't want to break tradition."

"Wha-"

His lips pressed softly against hers.

For a moment she was too stunned to move. Slowly, she melted into his arms. A strong calloused hand gently cradled the back of her neck as they leaned deeper into the kiss. She clung to him desperately, her knees had turned into jelly and her legs were limp. She would have surely collapsed in a heap by now if it weren't for his arms wrapped around her.

And then it was over.

"Merry Christmas Kagome," he murmured softly and walked inside. Kagome stared after him in wonder, her fingers lingering on her lips.

"Aren't you going to come in?" He called over his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen. "It's getting chilly outside."

Once again her cheeks were inflamed as she shut the door, casting a disbelieving look at the mistletoe that hung innocently above the entranceway.

Merry Christmas indeed.

* * *


End file.
